


The Doll House: Music, Tea, and Love

by VampyreTimeLord



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU [Because we all know (even though we hate to admit it) Dr. Chilton dies alone in cannon], Crack Times, Dark Times, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sad times, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampyreTimeLord/pseuds/VampyreTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a point in time when everyone wakes up and smells the coffee (or in Frederick Chilton's case the tea) and realizes that relationships are tricky. And even though there are so many reasons why not to be with someone, there is not one good reason for being alone. Why fear that it won't be perfect when the only thing to fear is that it won't be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doll House: Music, Tea, and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Found this little lump of coal collecting dust in my Hannibal folder. Can't believe that it has been sitting around since season one!!! I feel so ashamed. First Hannibal story I've ever done so please pardon any Ooc-ness.
> 
> ~~TDH~~ means a change in time  
> ~~MTL~~ means a change in pov

Chapter One:

Leah paced back and forth. Where was he, he was never late.

"Will you stop your pacing, for goodness sake, you're making me giddy," Marie snapped. Marie Arnaz was a matronly woman with greying auburn hair and piercing green eyes who lived in one of the apartments above Leah's shop.

"I'm sorry," Leah sighed and looked around the tea shop. It was a tuesday evening and near closing time so there was hardly anyone there.

"Good, now sit down before you hurt yourself, Your lover boy will be here, don't you fret." Leah rolled her eyes but sat down at the counter.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Marie."

Marie scoffed and returned to work. Leah rested her head on the counter, smiling fondly, remembering the first time she met the biggest asshole she had ever laid eyes on.

~~TDH~~

Leah Tomlinson sang along to the music on her ipod as she finished wiping down the pick-up counter. It had been another long yet rewarding day. Even if the location of her shop was not ideal she was rather proud of it. Ever since she was a child she had dreamed of owning a tea shop of her own and here she was twenty nine and living her dream out with all it's ups and downs. Normally Leah wouldn't be working this late but it was friday and about an hour 'till closing a large group of people came in causing her to stay open another two hours after closing. She really didn't mind after all it way days like that she lived for, to serve people even if it was only a cup of tea and not kicking them out the moment the shop was supposed to be closed.

Leah turned to straighten up the back counter. Her voice started falter as the singer coming through her headphones reached a note that was just beyond Leah's vocal ability. It didn't really matter to her that she sounded absolutely terrible. Turning back around Leah nearly screamed. She was so sure that she had locked the door but the man standing in front of her, soaking wet, made it clear she hadn't. Before she could do anything he spoke.

"My car broke down. Can I use your phone." Leah stared blankly at the man, there was no apology in his voice for scaring her out of her wits.

"What?"

"Your phone. May I use it?" the man spoke slowly the look on his face made it clear that he thought her dense. Leah blushed, she had half a mind to tell him that the phone was busted but she didn't. She jerked her head to the left.

"It's over there, right across from the bathroom." He merely nodded his head and disappeared around the corner. Leah sat down at one of the tables and a few seconds later he came back asking for a phone book. "Don't you have someone you can call?" Leah blurted without thinking. The man gave her a blank look and Leah's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red as she went behind the counter to get the phone book. Once he disappeared again Leah took the time to clear her head.

The man looked a bit like a drowned puppy, in her opinion. He had probably been in the rain for God knows how long and the rain was really coming down in buckets. Leah went to the front door and locked it and began cutting off the lights, it just wouldn't do to have anyone else think that she was still open for business. After she was done light was only coming from the hallway leading to the bathroom/back exit. Leah grabbed a spare umbrella from behind the counter and walked towards the exit. She stood at the entrance of the hallway and waited patiently for the man to finish his phone call. When he was finished Leah handed him the towel and umbrella. He seemed somewhat shocked at this but took the item anyway.

"You take care of yourself now. This isn't the worst neighborhood to be wandering around at night but it ain't the best either." Leah internally grimaced at how much her accent was noticeable in that sentence. The man thanked her for the umbrella and left to head back to his car. Leah watched him as he left and realized that she didn't get his name or give him hers. Leah shrugged and cut the hall light off and went to her apartment above the shop. She didn't think any more of the man that night, save for the moment right before she dozed off.

_'He would be much cuter if he shaved.'_


End file.
